Not the gift in Mind
by ArtandScienceAddict
Summary: Riko's been turned into a guy the day after the trip to Tokyo Disneyland. Shocked from the transformation, Teppei and Hyuuga are called to help he-him out! What caused Riko to be a guy? How will the rest of the team handle this? Is Riko the only one in this mess? Find out! Rated T for language by certain characters. Category: Aida R. ;. Ship: OT3 and I do not own Kuroko No Basket.
1. Oh no!

**Ship: HyuugaXRikoXTeppei OT3**

**Disclaimer: I no owneth KnB, got it? **

* * *

New Years was coming up and Riko got something planned for her team to keep in good condition for matches. No overboard training commonly done for tournaments. Just some fun practice after having fun from Christmas Eve. Riko woke up to get ready for another day's worth of school break. _Nnngh. I kind of feel...weird. Hmm...must be from the party yesterday. _She got up from her bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. After putting toothpaste on the brush, she gasped, dropping the toothbrush on the sink, eyes wide, staring at the face in the mirror. She looked at the mirror, moved her hands around her face, then looked back at the mirror. _I'm a...guy? _Curious, she looked inside her her shirt, then her undergarments and blushed a deep red. _Gah! I'm a guy! How-What?! This can't be! Kami! How am I going to coach like this? No one will take this seriously now I'm a dude! Let alone, smaller than Kuroko! _Riko slammed his head to the mirror. _Why am I thinking like this? I'm a coach, darn it! I have to keep my head up in thi-_

"Riko. I heard something smack a wall. Is something wrong in there?"

Riko gasped. _Shit! Dad's going to freak seeing me like this! I got no choice. How am I going to tell him this though? _"I'm fine, dad. But, you might get shocked here."

"What do yo-"

Riko opened the door, he-his short shorts on and shirtless. The hair didn't change though. His dad gasped. "Ho-"

"Don't know, dad. I believe it had something to do with that trip to Disneyland yesterday."

"You didn't wish to be a boy now did you?"

"Hell no!"

"Are you going to te-"

"I don't know, okay?!"

"Calm down, Riko. You have to tell your team eventually."

"True...but how will they take me seriously?"

"They will. I know what to do if they don't."

"Well, I trust Hyuuga and Teppei to keep a secret. But, that means they have to come over to believe me."

"Don't worry. I doubt they will be playing around in this house."

"They are not like that! Dad! Really?! They're in my class! They know how to behave to some extent you know!"

"I was kidding. Sheesh. I trust them too since those two are your close friends. I think I should call them in that case. Give me your phone since that's where their numbers are."

Riko gave his dad his phone. After a couple of minutes, he dialed both the numbers and put the phone to conference mode. "Coach?"

"Riko?"

"Look, boys. My daughter is in a situation and she trusts you two. Get over here so she can explain it to you two. Got it."

"Got it, Aida-san!"

Kagetora turned off the phone and faced his dau-son. "Get ready. Change your pants while I go get a shirt for you."

Riko ran to his bedroom and dug inside to find decent pants. _Come on! Where did I put those baggy jeans I wore last year for April Fools da-Aha! Found them!_ Riko changed to her jeans. While zipping the pants, he saw her dad toss a small t-shirt and caught it before it smacks to his face. "Thanks, da-"

Knocking was heard, low voices sounding like, "We're here. Open the door."

Kagetora opens the door. "Riko's in her bedroom. Don't do anything wrong or I'll kill the two of you."

"Sir yes sir!" The two boys said, feet together, body straight and right hand over forehead like a military soldier responding to the order of the general. The two apprached the door. "Riko. You said you had to see us."

"Yes. No need to point the obvious, idiot."

"Riko!~ You sound different! Do you have a cold or something?"

"The door is open, _geniuses."_

Hyuuga opens the door to see Riko sitting on his chair, wearing baggy navy blue jeans and a white shirt a tad too big fo her size. "Whoa, Riko! Why are you dressed up as a guy?"

"Take a guess," Riko said, tone of irritation in his voice.

"How did you become a guy, Riko?" Kiyoshi asked, skeptic of what he's seeing in front of him.

Riko and Hyuuga exchanged looks then stared at the tall center in shock. _Riko didn'e say anything yet and he figured it out already? _The two spoke at the same time, "How did yo-"

"No matter how sick someone is, they don't sound like the opposite sex. The outfit Riko's wearing isn't really something she often wears too so that gave it away. That's how I figured it out. It's not hard, guys."

"Are you going to explan this to the rest of te team."

"That's why I called you two over here. Should I?"

The two boys thought for a moment. "Well...should it really matter, Hyuuga? Sh-He's still the coach afterall."

"True. I suppose Riko being a guy shouldn't really be a big issue, Teppei."

"So, Riko. I think it's okay to let them know."

"I really feel..."

"If it's a problem for you to tell them, I can tell them the situation and Teppei can teach you..."

"No way I'm teaching...Hyuuga."

"Let's do this. Saisho wa guu, jankenpon!"

"Jan! Ken! Pon!"

"You teach him the ways of a man while I call the team and explain what happened. I'll get going to tell them of this."

"Hyuuga-" said the two males before the door closed. Teppei's face was a deep red as he stared at Riko then closed his eyes and sighed. _This will take a while...why me?_

Riko sighed. _Why is his face red? Being a guy isn't that different than being a girl. Well, except when it comes to going to the bathroom. Wait! Is that why his face is red? Well, can't blame him for having some level of innocence in him. He's still a virgin from what I know. And teaching a girl who's now a guy will cause some chills on the spine, I guess. _"I'll go get a garden hose. I think it will make it easier on both of us, ne?"

Riko dashed out of the room, leaving a baffled Teppei. _Okay. I'm alone. In a girl's room. Kami, what do I do? _Kiyoshi turned to see some manga on the table. Curious, he took it and read quietly, making a couple of small noises inbetween pages. _Girls really read this type of manga?_

* * *

**Hyuuga: Okay. What manga is he reading?**

**Teppei: Honey and Clover. Girls love reading love triangles?**

**Riko: That was a Christmas gift, idiot!**

**Hyuuga: You should see some other series in terms of fandoms? The fighting is as if there's a bunch of love triangles!**

**Teppei: Really? It's quiet for us!~**

**Riko: Less girls, more guys, more BL, less fanwars.**

**Hyuuga: Idiot. *glares at Teppei***


	2. Momoi too?

**Ship: HyuugaXRikoXTeppei OT3**

**Disclaimer: I no owneth KnB, got it? **

* * *

Riko sighed. _Why is his face red? Being a guy isn't that different than being a girl. Well, except when it comes to going to the bathroom. Wait! Is that why his face is red? Well, can't blame him for having some level of innocence in him. He's still a virgin from what I know. And teaching a girl who's now a guy will cause some chills on the spine, I guess. _"I'll go get a garden hose. I think it will make it easier on both of us, ne?"

Riko dashed out of the room, leaving a baffled Teppei. _Okay. I'm alone. In a girl's room. Kami, what do I do? _Kiyoshi turned to see some manga on the table. Curious, he took it and read quietly, making a couple of small noises inbetween pages. _Girls really read this type of manga? _It took two minutes for Riko to come back with what seems to be, a garden hose. "Let's go, Captain Innocent," he said, grabbing Teppei inside the bathroom.

Teppei took the garden hose and stared dumbfoundly at Riko. Riko sighed, pointing at what guys would call, "the D" and pointed at the hose. Kiyoshi let out, "Oh! Right!" he exclaimed, immediately starting, talking while moving a portion of the hose up and down. "I think all you have to do from here is make sure you tilt at an angle so you don't make a mess. I think you can do that. You might even get it in one shot!" Kiyoshi said, thankful that Riko brought the hose, making it easier for him to explain to her.

"I suppose if it's that easy, I could try now. Got to go anyway."

"I'll be out now!" Kiyoshi said, leaving out the bathroom and closing the door.

After hearing a flush noise, Riko came out, joyful of his first success of being a man. "That was easier than I thought."

"You're a fast learner."

Riko looked at the clock, grabbing Teppei outside and running. "Where are we going, Riko?"

"Where the team are."

"Kagami's apartment?"

"Yeah."

"Don't tire yourself, Riko," Teppei said as the two stopped running. He proceeded to carry Riko on his back and ran. "This is easier anyway!"

Riko had a blank expression. _Don't tire yourself. Coming from the guy who needs to practice that aspect of his body. _The two made to the apartment complex. After reaching the door, he noticed there was a letter.

_Basket ball court meeting assigned by senpai. Not here now._

Teppei dashed out from the complex and ran to the court. In the next couple of minutes, he sees the team mates and lets Riko down. Tired from running so much, let alone carrying someone on his back, he bends his knees slightly and looks at the ground, panting. While Hyuuga was smacking Teppei upside the head for exerting his body too much, Riko looks to see the rest of the team staring at him. "I don't get the difference. Still looks like coach to me," Kagami said.

The rest of the team mates, except Kuroko, looks at him, thinking Kagami was asking for a death wish from their coach. Riko grabs him down by his t-shirt and the two meet eye to eye. Riko shouted, eyes darting at Kagami's as he spoke. "There might be one after smacking you upside that oblivious head of yours! Did you think I would have behavior changes just because I turned into a guy?"

"Riko-kun got turned into a guy too?"

Riko lets go of Kagami and turns the other way. Following Riko, the team turned to see the Touou team and Momoi passing by them. "Momoi? You too?" Riko asked, eyes wide.

"Who would've thought, Riko-kun?

"Yeah..."

Koganei started talking. "Do you guys think it had something to do with that trip to Disneyland yesterday?"

Everyone stares at him and thinks about it. _Maybe something got spiked into their drinks. _Thought one. _Disney is known for kids having their wishes come true. Did they wish to be guys? _Thought the other. _Maybe they are punished for over working us and Kami thought they should be guys until New Years to understand the pain of being a guy! _After some thinking going on for the past ten minutes, Riko shouted, "We could go back and see if something there caused Momoi and I to be guys. But, that would mean getting up early again and I don't know if you guys plan on doing that."

"I see I'm not the only one."

Everyone turned to see the foreigner staring at them. He was wearing what seems to be new office clothes. His hair was tied up to the back and was wearing red glasses. "You too, Alex?" Kagami asked, eyes wide.

"Apparently. Hope you guys don't mind me tagging along too. I think it does have something to do with that 'Disney magic' around the place."

So the decision was final. Both Touou and Seirin planned to go to Disneyland again to find that 'Disney magic' Alex mentioned, that turned the coaches into males. Koganei couldn't keep his joy intact. _Another day in Disneyland! Sweet! _He turned to Mitobe, noticing a slight smile, concern still in his eyes for Seirin's coach. "I know it's just an investigation thing, Mitobe. But, there's no wrong having some fun, right?"

* * *

**Hyuuga: Disneyland again? **

**No bus trip description this time. This time it's _in _the park.**

**Riko: Is this going to be one of those "I have done something wrong so I'm punished for some time?" fics?**

**No...cause this time it's not only you and Momoi...**

**Kagami: At least none of us got turned into gi-**

**Hyuuga: Don't give Otaku ideas, idiot! **

**Kuroko: She's already grinning at that. But, by her hands, she wants to illustrate that first.**

**Hyuuga: You just had to, Kagami!**

**Kagami: Sorry, senpai!**


	3. Magic Anyone?

**Ship: HyuugaXRikoXTeppei OT3**

**Disclaimer: I no owneth KnB, got it? **

* * *

After waking up early for the bus and spending hours to reach the destination, the two teams and coaches apprached back to the theme park. The two teams split up in groups of two and wandered around the theme park, looking for any hints of magic that could conclude as of how Momoi and Riko got turned to boys. Each group kept dialing number to eachother, noting others whether they found any clues or not. The search had to be done in a way no tourist or theme park civilian pulls them into trouble. It's been two hours and no clue to be found. Riko and Momoi sat down, exhausted from running and walking around Fantasy Land and Toon Town. "What did we do that made us like this, Riko-kun?"

"Don't know, Momoi. Don't know. We were all eating in one huge restaurant place from what I remember."

"Plaza Restaurant? But that makes no sense!"

"I didn't say that was a possible reason! With so many people in there, that can't be how!"

"Yeah...Maybe we did or said something wrong in there that Kami wanted to give us a lesson!"

"True. But what could we have said?"

"Hmm...something about badmouthing boys?"

"Impossible. We sat _next _to a bunch of them. Unless..." Riko gasped and held on to Momoi's shoulders. "Fairy Tale Hall!"

"What ab-"

"Remember when we were talking about what it would be like to be a boy and that it sounded easier than being a girl?"

"...Oh yeah! Maybe there was Magic going on there!"

"Now that we figured it out, let's go!" Riko shouted, holding Momoi's hand as he ran back to Fantasy Land.

"Whoa! Easy, Riko-kun!" Momoi shouted.

After reaching in the Hall, the boys searched the place to find the source of the magic, going room to room. Though, the two being mature and smart, did not leave the place a huge mess and it's as if they never touched anything at all. Eventually, the two meet up into a portrait of the fairy godmother. "Any luck, Momoi?"

"Not at all, Riko-kun!"

"You two girls seem to be having a problem."

The two guys felt their spine chill from the sudden voice. "Who was that?"

"That would be me here."

The two stared at the portrait to see the godmother flying out from the portrait and standing in front of them. "How did you know we were girls?" Riko asked.

"Cause I was the one that turned you two into males. My apologies."

"But why?" Momoi asked, hands moving back. "What did we do?"

"Don't worry, girls. You two haven't done anything wrong actually. My magic here must've hit you two and I thought it didn't do anything since you two were still girls after leaving this place couple of days ago."

"So...are you going to change us back?"

"Unfortunately, I have to save up the magic for New Years Eve and Day events. I suppose I can turn you girls back to normal on New Years Day itself."

"I see," Riko said. "I guess we have to cope as guys for a few more days?"

"Yes. But you have to keep it a secret."

"Why, godmother-san?" Momoi asked.

"Because if anyone else knows of this, the magic might be permanent and I can't turn you guys back. However...you can tell them _after _you two turn back if you wish to."

"I see. Well. Thank you for the information and we will come back here."

"Good girls. You two will seem to have a very bright future at hands. Remember to be aware of your surroundings. Be it boy or girl. I think you will seem to understand not only about your original sex but also of the sex you're in. It will help you when you two find someone to love and be with."

"Thank you, godmother-san!"

"You're welcome, dearie! Take care!~"

The two stepped out, meeting Kiyoshi and Hyuuga. "Any luck you two?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Nope. Let's go to the next Disney bus ride back home. I think we'll get some luck around New Years Eve."

Hyuuga frowned. "But it would be too crowded! How do you pla-"

"Just listen to us!" Riko and Momoi said simultaneously, shocking the two boys.

"Okay! We four will just come here again in secret."

"Actually, Momoi and I can handle ourselves that day. Thank you for your support though."

"Sure?"

"Yep. Positive," Riko and Momoi said.

"Alright. I'll go call the guys to get to the next Disney bus. Let's go," Hyuuga said.

After ten minutes and guys running out from the theme park, everyone got inside the bus and slept their way until they reached their respective places. The Seirin team left off together, not noticing a fellow coach decided to tag along in the same stop. "I'm tired! Do you mind if I sleep in your house, Mitobe? We can have a sleepover."

Mitobe was about to protest until Koganei hugged him. "That was fun and all and I'm too tired to walk back at my place."

Mitobe sighed and carried his tired boyfriend to his house.

Riko looked to see Momoi holding onto his hand. "Is it okay if I sleep in your house, Riko-kun?"

"Eh? I don't think my dad would mind knowing another girl got turned into a guy and wants to stay in my house."

"You don't have a mom?"

"Long story there."

"Sorry for asking."

"It's alright. Can't blame you. Let's go!"

Riko and Momoi ran, saying bye to their team. Seirin players departed their ways,Kiyoshi and Hyuuga puzzled by the actions of the two coaches. "Why is Momoi with Riko? I think they know something about that theme park. And another search at New Years?"

"Maybe whatever they're hiding, it's for a reason."

Hyuuga sighed. He had to admit the happy goofball had a point. "You still wearing your Goofy hat after all that, Teppei?"

"Why not, Hyuuga? Do the dog ears bother you?"

"No..."

"Anyways, let's have a sleepover!"

"Idiot! I didn't bring a change of clothes!"

"I got a small pair of pajamas in my room. You ca-"

"Fine. Just be quiet already. Anyways...race you to your house!" Hyuuga says, getting a head start.

"H-Hey! Wait up! I have the keys you know!" Kiyoshi said, catching up.

* * *

**Hyuuga: Phew! She didn't genderbend us in this fic!**

**Duh! It was meant to scare you guys.**

**Riko: And it worked. Seriously, she never planned it for a fan_fic._**

**The guys: *gulp***

***-_-* You _do _know you all will still look athletic, right? Just, don't expect six packs. Lean muscle and at least up to four maximum is quite enough anyway for female bodies anyway.**

**The guys: Phew!**

**Let's not get carried away, shall we? Maximum is up to C-cup or whatever Alex's cup size is! And the sports bra would give it an Flat-B look anyway.**

**Most of the guys: Awww! T_T**

**Momoi: It's common sense! My boob size or bigger is a bad sign for a player and could cause back pain issues to players in the future.**

**Riko: They're just acting perverted again. They should know that by now.**


	4. Let's go again!

**Ship: HyuugaXRikoXTeppei OT3 and some MomoRiko.**

**Disclaimer: I no owneth KnB, got it? **

* * *

Riko was working his body and mind hard during the past four days when training with her players. Good thing was, it was just some mild morning jog on a snowy beach in snow outfits that gave more room in terms of leg movements. Kiyoshi and Junpei were jogging towards their fellow coach/friend, taking notice he was leading the team in the front, few meters away. "Why is Riko joggin with us again?" Hyuuga asked.

"Something about keeping fit and getting some experience in what training is like for us. Why?"

Junpei turned back forward, looking at Riko's back then down on the sandy snow he was jogging on. Teppei saw this and said, "I agree Riko doesn't have to do this. But, she-he _is _our coach and we can't question what a coach says. Think of it like one of those gender studies project excpet we're highschoolers."

"Since when does a coach _train _with he-his players?"

"Believe it or not, some coaches _do _train with their players, Hyuuga. If you're concerned of Riko, we can just jog up to his pace and you can tell him."

"No need for that. I already slowed down for you guys."

The two turned to the right to see Riko jogging next to them. Riko turned his head up to meet Kiyoshi's face and Hyuuga's face. Riko continued, "It's okay, you guys. Really. Try to worry about your own bodies. This jog isn't a big deal for me anyway. I do these couple times a week or when I have time to."

"Really, coach?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Well, not here. But, in the gym? Yeah. Helps keep down my stress from home work, strategizing matches, and analyzing players." _Not to mention, one hour of peace for myself every once in a while. _

"You need to relax more, Riko," Kiyoshi said. "You might start having the same eye problems as Kagami's american coach."

"She had that problem during her WNBA career. I'm no athlete, Teppei," said Riko.

"You don't have to be an athlete to get the same problem as one," Hyuuga stated.

"True. But, it makes up not training with you guys. I have to do my job as a coach and do what I can to help you guys just like what you do for your team as captain. Like what Teppei said about me pushing the team while you pull them."

"You actually said that, Kiyoshi?" Hyuuga asked.

"Hm? Yeah."

"Then what's your job as founder?" Said both Hyuuga and Riko.

"I don't know. Making sure you two don't fight eachother? Not that it's happened a whole lot."

Seeing they were too far away from the rest of the team, Hyuuga and Riko started to tickle Teppei around the parts not covered. The three collapsed into the snowy beach, Hyuuga and Riko still tickling Teppei. "You forgot something else, Teppei."

"Wha-hahahahahahahaha tha-hahahahahaha?"

"It's also your job to keep our heads up and smile," Riko finished for Hyuuga.

"And it's working quite well," Hyuuga said.

"You gu-hahahahaha!"

After a couple of minutes, the three laid down flat on the snow, cautious that their hats were still on. "Haha? That was fun!~"

"You can still breathe after all that?" Hyuuga said.

"Of course he can. He only had a knee problem. Not like it would change how he breathes."

"Senpais!"

The three got up to see the rest of theam surrounding them. "You three okay?"

"Yeah. We trailed too far ahead of you guys. So, we stopped for moment and had some fun."

"No kidding, Kiyoshi. We could hear your laughter from a mile away," Koganei said.

"It was that loud?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Anyway, I think that's enough for today. Let's all go home and get warm. And don't bother protesting!"

"Yes, coach!" said the team.

Riko walked out from the beach and into the pavement. _I could take a look at some cooling packs to replace the old ones. They are staring to smell according to the janitor that keeps them locked up in the freezer. Had to expect this since they used it a whole lot during the hot summer. Heck, they also go double duty and help warm up the players during times of shoulder and back pain from over training. _"Riko-kun?"

Riko turns to see Momoi walking next to her. "Momoi?"

"What are you shocked for? Is it wrong for aquaintences to meet up and talk together?"

"Not really. You just took me for surprise like what Kuroko does with his team." _Not to mention at me like the first day when recruiting first years._

"Yeah, Tetsu-kun loves to do that with people. Not even I can predict his motives and I was once his girlfriend. Heh heh..."

The two walked until they found a bench to sit and talk. "So...do you want to go to hit spring like last time during the Touou and Seirin match?"

"Eh? Don't we have to go back to that place?"

"Oh yeah! Let's go, Riko-kun! The next bus comes in two minutes!" Momoi said, grabbing Riko and crossing the street to approach the bus stop.

...

"Whew! That was close!" Both coaches said, giving each other high fives in the back row.

"Shhh! We're watching a movie here. Keep it down!"

Since the back row had up to five seats, Riko and Momoi laid their backs on the seats, heads together, bodies sideways, and knees bent due to limited space. The two whispered together and ended up sleeping throughout the long bus trip. Not aware of certain people that also joined in on the ride. "Why are we following them?"

"No reason. I'm bored and curious of these two _guys_. I'm just in a naughty mood for this winter."

"You never seem to change one bit eversince Seirin beat your team for the ticket to the Winter Cup."

"Why should I?"

* * *

**Hyuuga: Great! A cliff!**

**Kiyoshi: I already know who the two people are. Actually, one of them.**

**Hyuuga: Me too. *rolls eyes***


	5. Fun Time!

**Ship: HyuugaXRikoXTeppei OT3 and some MomoRiko.**

**Disclaimer: I no owneth KnB, got it? **

* * *

The Disney bus reaches the parking lot. Momoi and Riko move out. Riko looks at her clock, Momoi also taking a look. _Ten thirty? That's plenty of time to kill! What time did that old lady tell us to come? I know it has to be when no one is around..._"That's a lot of time in our hands, isn't it, Riko-kun?" Momoi said, talking to Riko from behind, startling the second year male.

"Eh? Don't do that!" Riko shouts.

"Sorry. Anyway, would this be considered a date since it's only the two of us, Riko-kun?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. Let's just have fun! Like Teppei says," Riko said, grabbing Momoi's hand as the two run into Adventure Land, going in line for Pirates of the Caribbean. In the duration of the Ride, Riko had to keep Momoi from moving as it could cause the two to never ride again. But, Momoi can stop thinking that the pirates will swoop and hit him when that's not the case. Not to mention, shuddering every time a canon blasts around. Riko shrugged and held Momoi's hand. After around fifteen minutes, the ride is over and the two go to wait in line for the Jungle Cruise. Riko did not have a fun time getting hit by water and Momoi laughing deninitely doesn't help cool a ticked off Riko. When the ride was over, Momoi pats Riko's shoulder as an attempt to cool him down.

The two kept waiting and going in rides, one after the other. After finishing off the rides in Adventure Land and Western Land, the two males take a lunch break in Critter Country, in place called Grandma Sara's Kitchen. After the break and discussing about their hatred of gender roles, the guys wait in line for Beaver Brothers Explorer Canoe trip. The trip required people to paddle all together so Riko and Momoi kept quiet for the past minutes of the trip until it was over. After the canoe trip, they stood in line for Splash Mountain. After the ride, the two were soaking wet, as they sat together on the front row. While walking and hoping that their clothes dry quickly, the two skips Fantasy Land and instead walk to Tomorrow Land, planning to go backwards and saving Fantasy Land so if for some reason they have too much fun, they still have time to go to the Godmother and poof back into girls. In Tomorrow Land, Riko and Momoi got in line for Starjets. "Riko-kun. Looks nice doesn't it?"

"I have been on those type of rides for years! Can't really wait!"

"I've...never gone on this one to be honest."

"Eh? Then you're getting front view then!"

"People would think we're a couple though," Momoi says, blushing.

"Pfft! Who cares! It's not _our _problem anyway!"

"True...I mean it is sort of a date."

"Yeah...so stop thinking and just have some fun, Momoi!"

"Yeah!" Momoi yells, the two getting strange looks from the people behind them. "Ooops...heh heh..."

"Next!"

Momoi and Riko get on the Jet. After getting some riders on, the ride started. Momoi was squealing with joy, moving her arms. Riko did the same, minus the squealing. "Whoa! We're high!"

After finishing through the rides in Tomorrowland, the two look at the time. "Eh? Only seven?"

"I thought it would've been nine by now."

"Well, I don't feel hungry now. Wanna nap?"

"Yeah. I'll put an alarm to wake up on time," Momoi said, pulling out his cell phone.

The two find some forestry to hide in and slept, never being noticed by a single cop. Until four hours later when two highschool boys arrive. "Riko?"

"Huh? Is it time, Momoi?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Then who-gah!"

The two turn to see Kiyoshi and Hyuuga in the scene. "W-what are you guys doing here?"

"Hyuuga saw Hanamiya get inside the Disney bus and I wanted to make sure none of our team mates were in there. Then we saw you guys in the bus and decided to stay and keep watch."

"Then when we got here, Kiyoshi grabbed me around the rides and always hide behind me everytime he sees Mickey Mouse around."

"Why did you pay Goofy thousand yen to hug me for three hours, Hyuuga?"

"Cause you wouldn't stop hugging me and I wanted to attempt something funny."

"Yeah, but I had to use the bathroom inbetween the hours. At least the guy knew the concept of personal space for times like that."

"Could've been worse, Kiyoshi. I could've payed Mickey for the same thing just to see you run away fro him! Wonder how hilarious that would be?" Hyuuga asks.

"I'm happy you payed Goofy. Seems like a nice guy. He gave me a hug when I told him I was scared of rats and mice."

"Maybe dressing as Goofy should be your part time in college. Suits you well."

"Eh?"

Riko and Momoi laughed. "Are your friends always like that, Riko-kun?"

"Other than Hyuuga bribing a Disney character to distract Teppei, yeah."

"Anyways, Riko. The fire works start in about twenty minutes. Let's go-"

"We can't, Hyuuga."

"Why?"

"We got to go. Right now."

"Where?" Kiyoshi asks.

"I'll tell you guys after midnight. Promise," Riko says, grabbing Momoi, the two running to Fantasy Land.

"Tell us _what_?" Hyuuga asks, looking at Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi shrugs and eats his caramel apple. "Well, if those two don't come back, we're going to Fantasy Land to find them," Hyuuga says.

Momoi and Riko reach the ball room. "Godmother-san?" Momoi asks.

"You here?" Riko asks

Suddenly, the exit and entrance doors magically close. Rope started tying aound Riko and Momoi, their mouths shut with tape and their bodies floating in the air. "Well well well. Look what we have here. Sneaky bad boys skipping the fire works, Hmm?"

Momoi and Riko stare towards eachother.

* * *

**Hyuuga: Great! A cliff!**

**I feel like finishing this fic by next chapter.**


	6. New Year Ending

**Ship: HyuugaXRikoXTeppei OT3 and some MomoRiko.**

**Disclaimer: I no owneth KnB, got it? **

* * *

Suddenly, the exit and entrance doors magically close. Rope started tying aound Riko and Momoi, their mouths shut with tape and their bodies floating in the air. "Well well well. Look what we have here. Sneaky bad boys skipping the fire works, Hmm?"

Momoi and Riko stare towards eachother. The figure turns around, a wand on his hand. Riko gasps. _Makoto? But ho-_

"I found it rather suspicious how the female coaches went 'missing' for the past few days. Don't get me wrong. I could care less about you two being guys forever. I just want an excuse to break my enemies to pieces." Makoto walks towards Riko, cupping him in the face. "Seirin coach. Riko, is it? And Touou coach Momoi, correct?"

Makoto walks away turning around. "Why do you two want to be females again anyway? Isn't it easier being a male?"

The tape covering their mouths come off and Momoi catches a breath before talking. "What are you talking about? Being a guy can be just as challenging as being a girl at times!"

"Do guys get periods causing usless cultural procedures truely created by patriarchy? Do guys make an issue about boob sizes unless if looking on Playboy magazines to fap too? Do guys get called slut like how women do to eachother? Do guys make a big deal about make up? Do guys commomly be hostages in dangerous situations compared to girls? Don't girls get raped more than guys? Do guys have to hold developing life inside for months?"

Makoto goes towards Momoi. "Don't you find it better to have six pack than those heavy weights on your chest when you were a girl, Momoi? Your shoulder pain has decreased ever since I bet. Guys never get poor judgement on their six packs but women do no matter the breast size, ne?"

Makoto then goes near Riko. "Didn't you enjoy training with your players, something you couldn't do as a girl to physical differences between male and females? Weren't you happy that you could be closer to your two close friends compared to when you were a woman? Hmm?"

Neither of the two answer. Hanamiya walks backwards, hands up, as if holding items in his hand.

"So why do you guys want to be females again? Doesn't being a male liberate you two from the troubles of being female? Why do want to go back to a complicated, stressful female life when you can enjoy the benefits of being a man?"

"Tch."

"Hmm? Got something to retort, coach?"

"Like how bakagami would say it, damn straight, you bastard!"

"Language, coach."

"What you say might be true. But, guys go through just as much as we do. Just for different things."

"Like what, coach?"

It was Momoi's turn to talk. "Guys get judged poorly if they can do things commonly done by females under traditional gender norms. Guys that wear pink, make up, skinny jeans, or dresses are judged poorly. Guys who don't have a six pack are less likely to get picked than those who do despite personality issues for some of them. Guys poke fun at dick sizes just like girls do for boob sizes. And...Rico-kun."

"I got this, Momoi. In relationships, guys are always expected by both sexes to know everything and pamper their girlfriends. Guys are always told to make the first move and risk getting rejected more than girls do. Guys getting abused or raped are less likely reported. Guys are always told to man up and never cry."

"And?"

"And, what? It was nice trying to provoke us. But you know these guy problems already by the look on your face," Riko says, a grin on his face.

"Interesting words from the two of you. Aren't you aware though that you have fifteen minutes left now?"

"What?"

The two stare at the clock. 11:45. Ten more minutes and it would be midnight. When midnight comes, the two will be boys forever, magic unable to change them back from that point. Little did they know there were a group of mice witnessing this event. "Uh oh! We gotta find help for these two!"

Gus retorts his claims. "What can we do? We're too small for anyone to listen to us."

"There's no harm in trying, Gus," Jaq says.

Jaq grabs Gus into the mouse hole. Inside, Jaq and Gus run underground underneath Cinderella's castle. After the long run, Jaq shows him the secret room, made prepare against magical situations. He triggers the alarm, calling the Cinderella cast and with some help from Mulan, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy. "This is an emergency. FLBRMM! I repeat, FLBRMM!"

Outside, Kiyoshi and Hyuuga heard an alarm. They notice Goofy and ask him the situation. "Well, you see. FLBRMM means Fantasy Land Ball Room Magic Mayem. Here are the picture reports."

Goofy displays the picture projections on his watch. The two turn to shock. "Riko's in danger?!" says both the boys.

"You know who they are? In that case, follow me to the castle!"

In the castle, Jaq was pacing for two minutes. _Come on, come on! There's not a whole lot of time!_ Eventually the people called made it inside the castle. They kept asking questions, Jaq and Gus unable to calm them down. The whole room suddenly goes dark, making people shout loudly and hitting eachother. "Quiet down, you guys!"

Light was glowing in the air. A mouse wearing a blue hat and red robes appeared. Next to him, was a female mouse. "We only got ten minutes so let's make it quick. Two girls poofed into boys are trapped by a civilian holding the godmother's wand and if the godmother doesn't poof them back, they will be boys forever. Anyone have a clue about the man causing all this?"

Kiyoshi, who was hiding behind Goofy, says, "I have an idea who he is. I have known him in middle school."

"Kiyo-"

"Well, golly. It could help if you weren't hiding behind Goofy you know," Mickey said, chuckling.

"Well...ya see, Mickey. He's afraid of mice and rats," Goofy says, rubbing the back of his head. "So when he saw you, Jaq, and Gus, he jumped behind me! Ahyuk!"

"I see..." Mickey says, turning his head to the clock. "Oh boy! We only got five minutes! I'll pause time but only so much of it can be used so it can only go up to five minutes," Mickey says.

"Then let's go!" Donald says.

"We have to take another route, Donald. We can't have any more people following us other than the two Goofy dragged along or the ride," Mickey says, activating a switch, causing a trap door to open where everyone is standing. Mickey and Minnie disappear to the back of the Fantasy Land Ball Room. After in just one minute of traveling through a slide, everyone meets up with Mickey and Minnie to the back of the Ball Room. They all plan on entering in different routes to confuse the enemy. Mulan goes to check the open window but a strong force repels her back. "There seems to be force field within the building."

"Leave that to me, Mulan," Minnie says, using some of her Disney magic to remove the shield. "I'll stay out with Daisy. You all get inside," She orders.

The Cinderella crew follow Mulan's approach to entering the Ballroom from the upper region of the building. That way, the Cinderella crew can try finding the Fairy Godmother. Everyone else used a big pole to charge inside. After that, they searched for the room where the hostages are held. "Over here, guys," Mickey whispers, using his magic to open the door.

Makoto turns around. "Ooh. A rescue party. Hyuuga and Kiyoshi too?" Makoto says.

Kiyoshi and Hyuuga look up to see Momoi and Riko dangling unconsciously. "Drop them down, Makoto," Junpei says.

"Or what?" Makoto says.

"Or this!"

Kiyoshi tackles him from behind, causing a stunned Makoto. While Kiyoshi was distracting him, Mickey uses the remaining portion of his magic to free Riko and Momoi. Junpei and Goofy catches them. Unfortunately, Kiyoshi and Makoto break the wand. While Kiyoshi was shocked, Makoto uses this chance to elbow him in head only enough to keep him alive. Breaking is one thing and killing is another. He uses this chance to escape while everyone goes toward an injured Teppei. "Teppei!" Riko shouts, him and Hyuuga helping Kiyoshi get up on his feet. After regaining back his consciousness, Kiyoshi makes a soft apology to Riko for breaking the wand. "It isn't your fault, idiot!" Hyuuga shouts. "There could still be a chance!"

"He's right, boy."

Everyone turns to see the Fairy Godmother. "There is another way. Mickey can fix my wand. But, that means only one of you can transform back permanently. Or he can poof both you back and fix the wand later, which means the magic for New Years will be gone and cannot be used for the celebration."

"I see. Then I want you to use what's left for the celebration and change Momoi back."

"Riko ku-"

"It's alright. Really."

"Then, I'm going with Riko kun on this too!" Riko's eyes widened from what Momoi says. Momoi continues, "If it's for the New Years, then we don't mind being guys forever. We wouldn't want to take away the magic that makes theme park goers unhappy!"

The whole rescue team was shocked of their decision. Mickey wanted to reassure if that was really the true reason, "Are you two sure about this? How will people in your respective schools take this?" He asks.

"It shouldn't matter. We don't care if the school is shocked. If our friends treat us differently for our choices, then the were never true comrades to begin with," Riko says, turning to smile at her two closest friends.

Hyuuga and Kiyoshi smiled, giving their support through a thumbs up. Riko then turns back to Mickey. "I undertstand. Very well. Keep in mind to not regret this decision."

"We won't, Mickey-kun," Momoi says.

While I fix the wand, I will alter both your lives friends between you two will know of this change and everyone else will not notice it," Mickey says, pointing that there's only two minutes left.

The clock then strikes midnight. After fixing the wand, Mickey uses his magic to get the celebration ready, poofing everybody out from the castle. Riko, Momoi, Hyuuga, and Kiyoshi stand within the crowd watching the celebration, smiles in their faces. Riko and Momoi turns to each other and then to the performance. What does it matter? As neither sex has the upper hand in life. And those who think otherwise, doesn't truly know what the opposite sex deals with in their lives.

* * *

**Hyuuga: Wouldn't damages to the head require treatment?  
**

**This is anime. Getting smacked in the head in anime is like getting a bruise in reality. Psshh...  
**

**Kiyoshi: So you kept them as males?  
**

**I didn't want this to be an "oh my god something magical never mentioned in the story fixes the problem" story.  
Anyways, I'm done with this one.  
**


End file.
